Mum's the word!
by Thunder Croft
Summary: When Tails arrives on Shadow's doorstep with an infant Sonic – the ultimate life form is not pleased. Relying on Silver's help, the two hedgehogs not only have to find Eggman and make him fix this mess – but they've also got to travel through the tricky maze of parenthood. And that's not easy when your child is a super fast blue hedgehog...Rated T for swearing!
1. Sonic, you're not in safe hands

Mum's the word!

_*****When Tails arrives on Shadow's doorstep with an infant Sonic – the ultimate life form is not pleased. Relying on Silver's help, the two hedgehogs not only have to find Eggman and make him fix this mess – but they've also got to travel through the tricky maze of parenthood. And that's not easy when your child is a super fast blue hedgehog...*********_

**Okay! So, this is my new story! I am mainly used to writing SonAmy stories (yep...I'm a SonAmy fan!) so this is new to me. I've read fanfictions where Sonic gets turned into a baby, and as I read one the other day, I suddenly thought: "Hey, what if Shadow and Silver had to look after him?"**

**Unfortunately, since this isn't my main story at the moment, (that is my SonAmy story – Mobian Mean Girls) I won't be able to update as fast. When I have a free moment, I will try to update! I already have plans for the next 2 chapters, so I should be able to update as quickly as usual!**

**I hope you enjoy this! :D **

Chapter 1 – Sonic...you're not in safe hands

"You want me to do what?!"

When Shadow had grumpily pulled open the door of his gothic house, he had not expected this. He thought it would be the pizza delivery that he had ordered. Not Miles "Tails" Prowler.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he had brought the faker with him. But he looked a little different this time.

The twin tailed fox gave Shadow a pleading look, "Please Shadow! I need your help! Sonic needs your help! It's only until I can locate Eggman! I know you're not exactly a parent..."

"No kidding," Shadow huffed, interrupting Tails.

"But it can't be that hard," Tails rolled his eyes, as if Shadow was being fussy. The ultimate life form growled, angrily.

"Why don't you do it then?"

"Cause I'm finding Eggman. He's the one responsible. So he's gotta fix this," Tails sniffed at his best friend, who was being cradled in the fox's arms, "And besides...it smells like someone needs changing,"

Tails dumped Sonic in Shadow's arms, twirling his tails and flying off before Shadow could even protest, "I'll be back in two days! You'll be fine Shadow!"

The ebony hedgehog growled, furiously. He stepped back into his house, slamming the door behind him. In response, the tiny blue hedgehog cub began to cry.

"Damn...no! Don't cry! I can't do anything! Please faker..." Shadow shook the cub slightly, hoping he would quieten down. He simply cried harder.

The ebony hedgehog peered at Sonic, not noticing what he looked like before. Even Shadow had to admit – he looked pretty cute. He still had his jade green eyes and his piercing blue quills – but he was simply a lot smaller and a lot louder. Shadow could imagine Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, Amy Rose, falling over at the adorableness which was now Sonic the hedgehog. As if on cue, the cub wriggled in his white blanket, before starting to scream again.

"Faker...please! You hungry?" Shadow set the hedgehog down on the black leather sofa, before racing into the kitchen. When he returned, Shadow was holding a small piece of dark chocolate.

"Everyone loves chocolate..." Shadow muttered, handing the piece to Sonic. The baby hedgehog looked at the food, before turning his nose up at it, and throwing it towards Shadow.

"Except you, apparently," Shadow muttered, rubbing his head at the screaming, "So, what do you like?"

Sonic blinked, stopping screaming. Shadow grinned, a devious shine forming in his eyes.

"The heck? Silence? Wow...this parenting stuff is easy," The ebony hedgehog leapt onto the couch, making the cushions bounce. The baby Sonic giggled, cutely.

"Urgh...never thought I'd say this but stop being so damn cute," Shadow glared at the cub, who simply cocked his head to one side, making noises which Shadow had never heard before.

The black and red hedgehog breathed in, feeling relaxed, but immediately regretted it when he smelt the hideous odour which came from Sonic.

"What the?!" Shadow coughed before glancing disdainfully at the blue cub, "Oh no! Never going to happen!"

The ultimate life form sighed, heavily, as he made his way over to his mobile phone. He scanned through the contact names, before stopping at his chosen victim.

As the phone dialled, Shadow prayed to himself that he would answer. Much to his relief, a voice came through on the phone line.

"Shadow?"

"Get your arse over here now!" Shadow hissed, creepily.

"W-what? Shadow? What's going on?"

"Silver! I haven't got time for this! Just get over here now! It's an emergency!"

"Okay! Okay! Cool it! I'll be there in a second," Silver clicked off the phone, sounding confused. Shadow groaned as he sat himself down next to a giggling Sonic. The black hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. You've got something to laugh about. When you return back to normal – you're so dead faker!" Shadow might have had a slight soft spot for baby Sonic, but he was still going to call him 'faker'. After all, this was the hedgehog which believed he was better than Shadow. Even if he was in nappies.

(...)

"Okay, Shadow? What happened? Why did you..."Silver stared, open mouthed, at Shadow and Sonic. The ebony hedgehog was rocking the cub in his arms, but he had carefully positioned the baby so that he wasn't holding the nappy of Sonic. It was a sight that Silver had never he imagined he would see.

"Oh, take your time! I've finally managed to get him to shut up after he started screaming again," Shadow snarled, sarcastically.

"Shadow? What the hell?!" Silver yelled, outraged.

"You won't believe it. I'll explain, after you change faker," Shadow tossed the baby towards Silver, not caring that Silver was too far away to catch him. The grey hedgehog let out a yelp, before using his psychic powers to catch Sonic. The cobalt cub laughed, gleefully, unaware of the danger he had faced.

Silver was on the verge of tears, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

"Calm down. All you've got to do is change his nappy," Shadow said this with a smirk, "I'm sure you change your own all the time,"

"One, I don't wear nappies! Two, you could have killed him! You don't throw babies! Three, what on Mobius has happened to Sonic the hedgehog?!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "You change him. Then I tell you,"

"I'm not changing him," Silver folded his arms, defiantly. Sonic, meanwhile, was still floating in mid air, thanks to Silver's powers.

"Then you don't find out what happened to him," Shadow replied, simply.

After a slam of the bathroom door, Silver disappeared with Sonic. Shadow chuckled to himself, mischievously.

"Silver was always way too curious..."

(...)

"Here, you can have this," Silver tossed the dirty nappy towards Shadow, who groaned before chucking it in the bin.

"Thanks. Just what I wanted," The ebony hedgehog sighed, tiredly.

Silver slumped on the sofa next to Shadow, "Sonic's asleep in your room. Now, explain,"

"Tails came over here, dumped Sonic on me and said something about finding Eggman so he could reverse this. Nothing else. Oh, he gave me that, too," Shadow waved his gloved hand at a blue satchel, which was lying on the wooden floor. Silver scurried around in the bag before pulling out a few nappies, a bottle of milk and a blanket.

"This is all he left!? And I changed Sonic's nappy for THAT useless piece of information!?" Silver chucked the bag on the floor, before getting up to leave, "Right. I'm off. You're on your own, Shadow,"

"No way," Silver was stopped by Shadow, who had grabbed the silver hedgehog's wrist, "You need to help me!"

"For what in return?" A smile had found its way onto Silver's lips. The ebony hedgehog sighed, knowing he would regret this.

"I'll...give you 1000 rings,"

"Not listening,"

"5000 rings!"

"Walking away..."

"A chaos emerald!" Shadow yelled, really desperate now.

Silver stuck out his hand, happily, "You've got yourself a deal, Shadow the hedgehog,"

Shadow rolled his eyes, sighing, as he shook Silver's hand, "Right. So what do we do first?"

"Go out and buy baby stuff. We can't do anything with the rubbish that Tails sent us," Silver stoked his quills, impatiently.

"Well, I don't think he's an expert at being a dad! How old is he, anyway?" Shadow let out a small laugh, "Speaking of which, how come you're an expert at being a parent?"

Silver blushed, sweating a little, "Ummm...Blaze m-made me...my c-cousin...I-I-I..."

"Whatever. I don't care that much. Let's go then," Shadow stormed past Silver, making his way up the glass stairs, to go and get Sonic, "I'll get faker and you wait there. This better be worth it,"

"Sure it will. I mean, you shall love this trip. I know how much you love baby shops," Silver grinned before starting to run out of the door.

"SILVER!"

**Hope you enjoyed it! Prepare for some funny moments as Shadow and Silver shop in mothercare! XD Please review, as it will be appreciated immensely! **


	2. Shadow & Silver:the gay couple on Mobius

**Hey! Just wanted to say, thanks to **high school hero, NintendoSegaFangirl26, Regular sonic fan, Mobius Freak, Guest/scourge HD! **I'm glad you all liked it and I hope I can keep up my good start to the story! For the people who have read M.M.G, (Mobius Freak ;D) I will update soon! And I hope I don't disappoint with either story! **

**scourge HD: I had a look for the story but I'm afraid I couldn't find it. Perhaps when you log in you could PM me the link? You've got me curious now! :D**

**I update quickly this time because I'm currently listening to music while TRYING to do my homework! Which I have done, after long last. See?! Fanfiction gives me inspiration for homework...;D**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! T.C xxx**

Chapter 2 – Shadow and Silver: the gay couple of Mobius

Shadow grimaced at the racks of baby clothes in front of him. He had never visited Mothercare before – and now he could see why. The shop was eye-burningly bright and there was nothing in here that Shadow would ever buy. Ever.

"C'mon Silver," Shadow nudged Silver, who was deciding over red shoes or blue shoes. After what seemed like forever, Silver dumped the red shoes in Shadow's hands, before jiggling Sonic on his hip. The blue cub seemed to appreciate this, as he squealed, gleefully.

"Baby or not, Sonic's always gotta have running shoes," Silver nodded, as if that explained it all. The silver hedgehog made his way over to the boxes of nappies, looking comically camp with Sonic hitched on his hip. Shadow couldn't let the chance pass, as he pulled out his camera phone and snapped a picture of the unaware hedgehog.

"What did you just do?" Silver narrowed his eyes, accusingly.

"Nothing," Shadow grinned, standing beside Silver, "What are we getting?"

Silver pulled a face, "I dunno. We need nappies. But I'm not sure which ones. We should ask someone,"

Before Shadow could stop him, Silver had wandered up to a sale assistant who was packing away jars of baby food. Silver tapped her on the shoulder, moving back so she could stand up.

"Hello sir! Do you need any help with anything?" The sale assistant was a younger purple hedgehog with big bright brown eyes. Her quills were dyed a dark shade of purple, while her fur was a lighter shade of violet. She was wearing a white blouse with black smart trousers. Her shoes were black and a few small studs graced her pointed ears.

"Hello," Silver smiled, awkwardly, "We need some help. We are looking for-"

At that second, Sonic yawned, before letting out a cute giggle. The sale assistant noticed this, and her mouth curved into a huge grin.

"Ohmygosh! He is sooooo adorable!" The purple hedgehog bent down to Sonic's level, before tickling him under the chin. Silver glanced at Shadow, with a raised eyebrow. Shadow rolled his eyes, annoyed at being ignored.

"Who's a cutie? You are! Yes you are! Who's just the cutest little thing! Awww! Storm! Quick! You have to see this little guy!" The purple hedgehog continued to coo over Sonic, gesturing at another worker. A black cat ran over, her sky-blue eyes widening.

"Damn! He is so cute!" The black cat, who obviously went by the name of Storm, looked up at Silver and Shadow, "You two are so lucky to have such a cute child!"

Silver frowned, "Oh no! He's not our child!"

An older rabbit came over and stood next to Shadow, pushing her square glasses onto her face, "Don't feel shy, young 'un! We get all sorts in here! A child with two fathers is nothing new – is he adopted or...?"

Shadow glared at the rabbit, "Wait...me and Silver aren't parents!"

"Of course not, love..." The rabbit leaned closer to Shadow, "So...are you two boys married?"

Silver started to blush, "Umm...I think you've got the wrong idea..."

The black cat, Storm, raised her eyebrows at the purple hedgehog next to her, "It's a shame. I thought they were both really tasty. I guess gay guys are better looking than straight guys,"

The shop workers ruffled Sonic's quills while Shadow and Silver stared, open mouthed, at each other.

"LOOK! WE ONLY WANT SOME NAPPIES! THAT'S ALL!" Shadow yelled, glaring when the whole shop began to stare at him.

"They're over there, sir. I would recommend the ones in the green box," The purple hedgehog muttered, nervously. After Shadow's outburst, the workers disappeared, quickly.

"Oh, nice one Shadow!" Silver snapped, sarcastically, as he tossed the green cardboard box to Shadow. The ebony hedgehog wore a scowl as he tucked the box under his right arm.

"Well, I didn't want them to think I was dating you! I have standards!" Shadow grabbed a baby carrier off the self, "Right...we've got everything. I can get Rouge to buy baby food,"

Silver nodded, gripping onto Sonic, "Okay..."

Just as Shadow was about to go and pay, Silver tugged at his wrist, "Wait! There's something we forgot!"

(...)

"I hate you,"

"It's easier than carrying him, Shadow," Silver muttered as he finally clipped the last piece of the papoose onto Shadow. Unfortunately for Shadow, the only colour left was pink. Although, Sonic seemed to like it.

"Aw, look! Sonic loves being strapped to you!" True to Silver's word, Sonic began to giggle and clap. However, Shadow still wore a scowl.

"I don't care. I'm not wearing this damn thing! I look like an idiot!" Shadow glanced at the papoose, before sighing, heavily, "Tails had better hurry up finding Eggman! I'm not sure how much more I can take..."

"It's only been...3 hours, Shadow," Silver informed him, glancing at his watch.

The black and red hedgehog sighed, "Dear god..."

"Hey Shadow! I got the milk and baby food! Why do you need it anyway? It's not like you've got a..." Rouge spun into the living room, her eyes nearly popping out when she caught sight of Shadow.

"Hey Rouge," Silver called cheerily. Shadow sighed, wishing he had never given Rouge a key so that she could wander into his house when she liked. It was moments like this when Shadow remembered how much he liked his privacy.

Rouge looked like she didn't know if she wanted to scream and run or cry with laughter, "S-Shadow...a-are you wearing a p-papoose?"


	3. The boys need a little help

**Okay, permission to kill me: granted. This update breaks records. I am really sorry but what can I say!? Homework and other stories on high demand mean that my updates are long to say the least.**

**Huge thanks to: **high school hero, Mobius Freak, Regular sonic fan, ShadowNightwolf, Cookies! **Your reviews are much appreciated! XD**

**But your wait is over! Here is Mum's the word: chapter 3! T.C**

Chapter 3 – Shadow the hedgehog is asking...for help?!

"Awww! He's sooooo cute!"

Shadow sighed, almost embarrassed as Rouge went crazy at the cuteness which was Sonic the hedgehog. Silver was also finding this too weird for words, but he was a little but more subtle than Shadow was.

"Ummm...Rouge, did you bring the baby food?" Silver asked, gingerly.

Rouge tossed the jar of food to Silver without taking her eyes off Sonic. The grey hedgehog just caught it in the nick of time, without it smashing on the floor.

"Rouge. Are you going to get in the way or are you going to help us?" Shadow sighed, frustrated.

Rouge stood up, turning to face the two hedgehogs. She placed one hand on her hip and smirked, suggestively.

"Well, well, well. Shadow the hedgehog is asking for help? But I thought you would want some time alone with Silver!" She giggled, oblivious to the shocked looks on Shadow and Silver's faces.

"Huh?" Silver asked, confused.

"Listen here. I don't need your help! But Silver does!" Shadow growled.

Silver raised an eyebrow, "But you said-"

The grey hedgehog shut up after receiving a death glare from Shadow.

"I mean...YEAH I NEED YOUR HELP ROUGE!" Silver gulped, knowing what Shadow would do to him i he didn't play along.

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "Well...I can't help you, boys. Babies are cute and Big Blue looks adorable but I'm not exactly...maternal. But I know who's the perfect girl to help you look after Blue Boy,"

Shadow frowned, "Who is she?"

(...)

"This has to be your stupidest idea yet," Shadow growled at the ivory bat.

Silver nodded, "I'm with Shadow on this one,"

Rouge sighed, "Aw come on! She's perfect for the job! She loves Sonic!"

"Yeah...a little too much if you ask me..." Silver muttered, as Amy Rose gasped at Sonic.

"Oh...my..." The pink hedgehog was lost for words. When Shadow had called her over, she was shocked, but nothing could have compared to the shock of finding the love of her life and famous hero in the form of a baby hedgehog.

"He's sweet, isn't he?" Rouge's face softened when Sonic gave a small yawn.

"Aw!" The two girls squealed. Shadow and Silver shot each other a small glance, knowingly.

"I can't wait to tell Sonic about this when he gets back to normal," Silver whispered to his quiet friend.

"That's IF he gets back to normal," Shadow hissed.

Silver gave a small shiver, "Don't say that,"

Shadow sniffed, "It's the truth,"

"Okay, Shadow..." Amy marched over to Shadow, almost looking menacing, "What happened to Sonic?"

Shadow let out a sigh and growled. All he could say was, "Hmph,"

Amy shot the two hedgehogs an evil glare. With a flick of her wrists, he Piko Piko hammer had appeared in her hands with a simple puff of smoke.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY SONIC?!" She yelled, holding the hammer above her head. Silver yelped while Shadow stayed exactly where he was.

"Put the hammer down, Rose," Shadow ordered, surprising Amy enough to make her drop the hammer. Rouge let out a laugh.

"I think you three will have just as much fun without me," She winked before sashaying over to the front door, "And besides, there's a master emerald and an echidna with my name on it. Later boys and Amy!"

Rouge blew a kiss at Shadow and disappeared out of the door, before Shadow could even react. Silver broke out in laughter.

"Dude, I feel sorry for Knuckles," He snorted.

"Never mind Knuckles!" Amy shouted, "What's going on!?"

"It's a long story, Rose," Shadow huffed, unreasonably.

Amy flopped onto the floor, neatly arranging her skirt around her crossed legs, "I have plenty of time,"

Silver and Shadow shared a glance before sighing and sitting down next to the pink hedgehog, as Silver began to tell the story from the beginning...

(...)

"Whoa. Sonic's been through a lot!" Amy cried, glancing over at the happy blue cub.

"SONIC'S been through a lot!? What about us!? We've been screamed at, changed nappies, been called gay..." Silver sighed to make his point.

"And I've had to wear a papoose," Shadow added, grumpily.

Amy giggled, "Okay...you two have also been through a lot and had a hard time. But you seem to be doing a great job!"

Shadow and Silver glanced at each other. Sure, they had been doing an okay job with baby Sonic (but their standards of 'okay' was that they hadn't killed him yet) but if Sonic's self proclaimed girlfriend thought that they hadn't been looking after him properly, she would look after him for them.

"Well..." Silver started.

"I nearly killed him," Shadow blurted out, causing Amy's eyes to widen.

"What?" She whispered.

"Yeah! He threw Sonic at me and I had to save him using my psychic powers!" Silver explained, enthusiastically.

Shadow picked up Sonic before offering him to Amy, "So, if you take Sonic, you'll be saving him from us. I'm sure that when he turns back to normal, Sonic will fall in love with you for saving him,"

Amy folded her arms, "Nice try boys, but I'm not falling for that,"

The two male hedgehogs sighed as their plan was foiled. Amy placed her hands on her hips, smugly.

"I know!" The pink hedgehog cried, "There's a perfect place we can go to so you can relax! Sonic'll love it!"

"We?" Shadow repeated, doubtfully.

Amy folded her arms, "I thought you wanted help?"

Silver nudged Shadow in his torso, "She's got a point, Shad,"

Shadow grunted, "Never call me that, Silver. And fine. You can help us. Today and for today only,"

"Yay!" Amy squealed, running over to Sonic and picking him up, "Aw! Who's a cute little hedgehog?"

Sonic gurgled, cutely. He seemed to take a shine to Amy. Shadow rolled his eyes as he stepped in Amy's path.

"Where do you plan to take us to relax?" He demanded, forcefully.

(...)

"As if I couldn't guess," Shadow groaned as he surveyed the scene.

"It's not that bad, Shad!" Silver commented, placing sunglasses over his eyes and laying out a blanket.

Shadow slumped onto the blanket next to Silver, "I said to never call me that,"

"But-" Silver started.

"But nothing. Or do you want me to call you pothead?!" Shadow snapped, smirking at his insult.

Silver frowned, "Pothead? Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know," Shadow rolled his eyes, "Why don't we ask your five suspicious quills and find out?!"

"Okay, shut up,"

**A/C: So, where has Amy taken the two miserable hedgehogs?! ;) And yes, slight SonAmy bit in there. Also, for the record, I absolutely love Silver so don't take the 'pothead' joke as an insult! I never noticed it until I saw it in one of Shadow759's vids. (Which are hilarious by the way!)**

**Anyway, I will try to update ****quickly ****this time! Peace out! T.C**


	4. No regrets

**Well, I managed to update quickly today, to make up for my LONG update last chapter! This is more of a Shadow/Silver friendship chapter. But it does also have some Sonic/Shadow friendship parts in it and a teeny bit of ShadAmy. **

**Huge thanks to: **The High School Hero, Dovewing01, ERA OF ERICK, ShadowNightwolf, Random Person, Regular sonic fan, Mobius Freak! **Thank you very much for reviewing you guys! XD**

**Okay, so, there is finally a fight scene coming up! And Tails will appear as a main character in the next chapter! AND...Knuckles will appear a few chapters later! So, I better shut up so you can read this update!**

**Enjoy! T.C!**

Chapter 4 – No regrets

"Shadow! Silver!" Amy called, running up to the glaring black hedgehog and the relaxed silver hedgehog, "Aren't you two going to go in the sea?"

"I'm fine," Shadow growled, hugging his knees into his chest.

"I'm okay, Amy. Remind me, how did you manage to get Sonic into the sea?" Silver pushed his sunglasses over his quills.

Amy smiled at the little hedgehog who was frantically clinging onto her body. His quills were covered in water droplets but he didn't seem too unhappy.

"I'm quite persuasive, Silver! Especially when it comes to my Sonic!" Amy explained. She was wearing a pink bikini – which Shadow guessed was quite fashionable.

"Um...Shadow?" Shadow hadn't even noticed that he was staring at the blue and pink hedgehogs until Amy had caught his attention, "Why are you staring at me?"

Shadow could hear Silver sniggering and immediately dug his elbow into Silver's ribs. The ultimate life form shrugged, lying on his back and staring up at the sky.

Silver shook his head at Amy before getting up and throwing his sunglasses at Shadow, "Come on, Amy. I'll come with you. I need some space from Mr grumpy,"

Shadow raised an eyebrow and waited for the three hedgehogs to go. Silver could have been classed as one of his best friends. He didn't mean to upset him or irritate him – that was just Shadow's personality. It wasn't his fault.

Shadow would never have admitted that to Silver, of course. Silver would probably be touched and insist that they hung out more. But Shadow wasn't like that. He preferred his own company – a fact known by anyone who knew him. He didn't have many priorities now – except from the occasional race against Sonic, a few missions from G.U.N and sometimes putting a stop to Eggman.

Shadow sighed as he thought about Amy's devotion to Sonic and the team. Her life was so calm and peaceful – no regrets of past problems to tie her down like Shadow. Her one mission in life was to capture Sonic's heart. If that was how simple her life was, Shadow envied her.

He had wondered why Amy hadn't been such an obsessed-Sonic-fan girl lately. What with Sonic unable to even walk (let alone run...), this would have been the perfect time for the pink hedgehog to claim her one-true-love. But, Shadow probably guessed that while Amy wanted Sonic all for herself, she still had his best interests at heart and wanted him back to normal.

And besides, she can't exactly go around and call a baby hedgehog her boyfriend.

Shadow sat up on his blanket and stared out at the sea. He could see Silver, Amy and Sonic floating on the horizon. Sonic was propped up in a rubber ring, watching Amy and Silver with interest. The grey and pink hedgehogs were having a game of beach ball – and they looked like they were really enjoying themselves.

Silver had a harder life compared to Amy. Coming into the past from your slowly-burning world must have been hard. Especially when all your friends were stuck there too.

However, out of all the three, Shadow had the hardest life, undoubtedly. His life was good now but he still had horrible memories which sprung up, occasionally. Maria was always on his mind – but he had managed to slowly let her be free and enjoy the simple things in life. He was healing, slowly.

Shadow lay back down on the blanket, staring up at the sky. He had looked down on the earth for many years with Maria and now he was looking up at it, many years later. Everything seemed so peaceful as the clouds shifted across the blue sky like smoke.

"Hey, Shadow," Shadow looked up to find a wet Silver standing over him, "Do you want to look after Sonic for a bit? Amy and I were going to get some ice cream,"

Shadow frowned, "Not overly. But fine,"

Shadow took baby Sonic from Silver, feeling the wet cub wriggle in his arms.

Silver smiled at Shadow, "Thanks, dude. I owe ya one,"

Silver raced off towards Amy as Shadow watched their two figures get further and further away from him. Shadow set Sonic down on the blanket, rubbing his head.

"Your life's pretty easy, huh, faker," Shadow gave a small smile as Sonic rubbed his head against Shadow's glove; "You just run around and see where life takes you. No regrets and all fun. Defeating Eggman, hanging out with Tails and Knuckles, getting chased by Rose and helping people is all you have to worry about,"

Shadow picked Sonic up, "If you were here now...well, you know, the 20-year old you...I bet you'd be telling me to stop moaning. Challenge me to a race or something, right?"

Sonic cocked his head to one side, staring up at Shadow with his big, emerald eyes. Shadow's own crimson orbs softened at the sight. He wanted to kick himself when he realised that he thought that baby Sonic was cute.

"I never thought I'd say this," Shadow admitted, "But I'm looking forward to having you back to normal, faker. I think I need you to annoy me back into my old self. I'm becoming soft,"

Shadow faintly heard Amy's laughter in the breeze. His gaze shot up as the two hedgehogs approached him.

"Hey Shadow!" Amy called, "Was Sonic okay?"

Shadow smiled to himself, "Yes. He was most helpful,"

Amy and Silver both looked confused, but they shrugged it off. Amy sat down on Shadow's right and handed him a chocolate ice cream in a cone.

"I knew that it was your favourite flavour," She told him, as Shadow took the cone and gave it a small lick. He smiled at the pink hedgehog.

"It's delicious. Thank you, Rose," He told her, taking a bigger bite. She smiled, breathing a sigh of relief, before licking her own strawberry ice cream.

"Here ya go, Sonic!" Silver laughed, dabbing a little bit of ice cream on his glove and letting Sonic lick it, and cried "Vanilla is the best flavour!"

Sonic pulled a face when he swallowed, as if he didn't like it.

"Silver! Sonic doesn't like vanilla! I don't think he's too keen on ice cream, at all. He prefers chilli dogs," Amy explained, but she dabbed some strawberry ice cream on her glove and waited as Sonic licked it off. He pulled a face, again.

"Let me try," Shadow demanded, grabbing a spoon from the black rucksack he had brought and handed it to Sonic, with a scoop of chocolate ice cream on it. Sonic ate it, before smiling and eating the rest.

Silver pounded the ground with his fists, "What the hell?! He doesn't like vanilla ice cream?! Maybe Eggman messed up his taste buds as well as his age..."

"Read it and weep, Silver," Shadow smirked.

The grey hedgehog folded his arms, stubbornly, but he was smiling. Amy giggled, happily. Shadow guessed that they were both happy that he had lightened up.

Just when all seemed peaceful, a loud rumbling came from the far end of the beach. The four hedgehogs gasped, turning their heads in the direction of the noise. Shadow shot up, standing in a fighting stance.

A rhythmic booming got louder as the source of the noise got closer and closer towards them.

"It sounds like...footsteps," Amy commented, picking up Sonic and holding him close to her.

Silver helped Amy up and raced over to Shadow, "Shadow...what do we do?"

Shadow didn't say anything as he watched the scene. He needed to find out what that noise was. And put a stop to it.

"Oh, ho ho ho!" An arrogant voice came through on invisible speakers, sending the laugh all across the beach. The hedgehogs glanced around, looking for where the laughter was coming from.

"Hello, hedgehogs!" Eggman whizzed over to the group, safely in his Egg Mobile. Shadow glared at him, slowly walking over.

"Hello Doctor," Shadow smirked, evilly.

Eggman frowned, pointing at Silver, "Who's the silver road kill?"

Silver growled, "My name is Silver the hedgehog. I have heard about you, Doctor Eggman,"

"Yes, well, many people have heard of me! I'm worth talking about!" Eggman cackled, before noticing Amy, "Ah! Sonic's girlfriend! Care to escort me back to my base? I'm sure Sonic would follow suit!"

"Get lost, Eggman!" Amy yelled, defensively.

"Fine. I'll just have to kidnap you with force!" Eggman threatened, smirking.

"You're not going to touch her," Shadow informed, with his voice full of anger. He could hear the thudding of footsteps getting unbearably loud. Whatever it was...it was getting nearer...

"Hm? I never said you could have a say in the matter, Shadow!" Eggman glanced around as if he was waiting for someone to comment, "Where is the blue rat? I thought he would have been here by now?!"

Amy hugged Sonic into her body, trying to hide him from Eggman. Silver noticed this and folded his arms, "Sonic isn't here,"

"Don't lie to me, hedgehog! Where is he? I want Sonic to feel the wrath of my new robot! Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed, waving his hand in the direction of the noise. At last, the robot stomped into view and the hedgehogs saw what they were up against.

The robot was easily the height of a house. It was like a giant mechanical spider – eight legs holding it up and a black pod in the middle, which was firing missiles and lasers all over the place. It lumbered towards them, still firing.

Amy gasped and stepped towards Silver. Immediately, Silver put his arm in front of her, blocking her from the robot. Shadow folded his arms, confidently.

"Meet the Robo Egg Crawler! He needs some practice so why don't we find out how quickly he can flatten you lot before he destroys Sonic!" Eggman shouted, "Robo Egg Crawler! Attack!"

Silver yelped as the robot fired a missile at him. He grabbed Amy/Sonic and pulled them out of the way. Using his psychic powers, he targeted a massive rock at the robot. It dented the black pod, but it didn't do much damage.

"Silver!" Shadow called, dodging one of the Egg Crawler's legs, "Get Amy to a safe place! I'll deal with it from here!"

"No! I want to help you!" Silver cried, not wanting to leave him to battle with this thing.

"Silver! Go!" Shadow barked, speeding out of the way of a laser. The ultimate life form found himself grinning at the Egg Crawler.

"Okay, robot. Let's dance,"


	5. If only Sonic were here

**Heh, I've finally updated. To be honest, stuff's got in the way. Yeah, stuff does that.**

**Horrible French tests which I haven't revised for. Biology tests, R.E tests, Latin assessments, Art exams, drama performances, Geography presentations...**

**Oh, and a massive English speech but I'm not too worried about that.**

**On the brightside, my awesome friend is teaching me to play guitar because we've got to perform a song for music in a few weeks. And since I'm not the best singer *cough cough* I get to learn the guitar!**

**I am so psyched!**

**But, I wanted to update this story and my M.M.G 2 story before I start learning that. So, here is the update!**

**Huge thanks to: **xxeasyxx, Nate the Werehog, HTKWolfe777, Mobius Freak, yesipucca, Dovewing01, Regular sonic fan, The High School Hero, Slick the Wolf, MidnightShadow! **Thank you very much for reviewing everyone! You guys are what makes this story awesome! XD**

**I recommend that you listen to 'Pain by Three Days Grace' for this chapter. Just because I wrote it while listening to this and it's an awesome song ;D**

**Enjoy! Xxx T.C xxx**

Chapter 5 – If only Sonic were here...

"Damn it!" Shadow growled, dodging a blow from the robot. This thing was proving harder to beat than Shadow had planned. A few spin attacks weren't enough to even dent the metal casing.

Shadow raced at it again, swinging his leg into the black pod. The robot staggered back, giving Shadow a chance to spin into it. The ebony hedgehog smirked as he slammed his shoulder against the Robo crawler. It shook a little, giving him hope.

"Not so tough now..." Shadow muttered, leaping back onto the sand and taking a moment to recover.

Big mistake.

Laser firing. He looked up. A laser stabbed into his chest, singeing his chest fur and knocking him onto a rock. He felt pain spark in his arms.

Determined to ignore it, Shadow jumped back up before skating off in the opposite direction. As expected, the Robo crawler stomped after him. The hedgehog let out a chuckle and sent a series of chaos spears in the direction of the robot. He could feel his Chaos emerald's power heating up against his glove.

Shadow turned back to look at the damage he had caused on the robot. Appearing out of the black smoke was the very battered robot.

_I might need something a little stronger..._Shadow thought to himself as he crossed his arms across his body. Closing his eyes, Shadow concentrated all his power into this one move.

"Chaos...blast!" The ebony hedgehog roared, opening his eyes and staring at the radiating power which was sent into the robot. It knocked the Robo Crawler back with a single blow, smashing into the ground and seemingly defeating Shadow's foe.

The robot started to spark and ignite, but it continued to try and get up. A few of its legs spun around, attempting to pull it up. However, a giant boulder was throw in its direction and landed on the robot spider – killing it, cold.

"Not too shabby..." A voice commented from behind Shadow. The ebony hedgehog spun on his heel, watching Silver using his telekinesis.

"I didn't need your help..." Shadow murmured, angrily. Silver raised an eyebrow and sighed at his friend.

"...but thank you..." The ultimate life form stepped behind Silver and saw Amy climbing out from her hiding place.

"Is...i-it over?" Amy stuttered, holding Sonic close to her heart. Shadow nodded, solemnly.

"Was there every any doubt?" Silver grinned, as Amy giggled. Shadow groaned, wondering if Silver and Sonic really were very similar after all.

"No! No! No! No!" A voice boomed out over the hedgehog's, once more. Shadow looked up to see Dr Eggman hovering in his Egg Mobile.

"Oh look, it's Eggman in his flying tuna can!" Silver smirked at the fuming doctor.

"You will pay for this, rodents!" He vowed, whirring off into the distance.

"That was...interesting," Shadow commented, dryly.

"Hey you guys!" A young voice called out to them. Tails was flying with his two tails towards them. He landed on the sand, carefully.

"You took your time," Shadow snapped, making Tails gulp.

"Sorry, Shadow. I had to run my tests on Sonic," Tails was starting to look unhappier by the second.

Amy frowned, "Tails? What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, I was wrong. It wasn't Eggman who did this. I don't know who did it," Tails admitted.

Silver shook his head, "Wait. How can you not know who did it? You were at Eggman's base when Sonic was changed – right?"

"Wrong," Tails took Sonic from Amy and began to hug him, "We were fighting Eggman – in his base. A ray of light struck him just as he defeated one of Eggman's robots and I found him like this,"

"But...it wasn't Eggman?" Shadow tapped his foot, thinking deeply.

Tails gave Shadow a sad look before shaking his head. Amy made a small sob sound.

"Hold on!" Silver interrupted, shooting them all a confused look, "Isn't this...good? I mean, Eggman didn't do it!"

"Yes, Eggman didn't do it. Which means Eggman can't turn him back to normal," Shadow huffed, brushing sand from his fur.

"What do we do then?" Tails, along with everyone else, glanced at Shadow for the answer. The ebony hedgehog gave a sigh, deciding to take matters into his own hands.

"I've got an idea!" Silver butted in, again, increasing Shadow's anger levels, "We don't we talk to Team Chaotix? They might be able to find out who did this!"

"Really? You want to let those three _**idiots**_ try and save my Sonic?" Amy growled, frustrated.

"How about we visit Knuckles? Go and see if he has any ideas?" Tails suggested.

Shadow cracked his knuckles, making everyone jump and squirm, "Listen up. We don't need anyone else to help us work out what happened to faker,"

"So...what do we do?" Tails glanced down at his blue brother. The fox's eyes filled with tears after staring into Sonic's emerald orbs.

"We follow after Eggman. Silver and I. We find him – order him to help us turn faker back to normal. Couldn't be simpler," Shadow ordered.

"Couldn't be harder. You really think we can just wander into Eggman's base?" Silver moaned.

Shadow smirked, "Yes. When you've got me on your side,"

"And arrogant Shadow is back!" However, Silver smiled at his dark friend.

"I still say we should find Knuckles and let him know what's going on," Tails persisted. Shadow rolled his eyes, silently.

"Fine. You head back to your workshop. I will find Knuckles; let him know what is going on. I will return within the hour," Shadow gave them all a brief nod before speeding into the distance – a simple black dot on the horizon.

"I hope he's okay," Tails murmured, staring at Sonic.

Amy smiled, "He'll be fine! It's Shadow!"

"I dunno. Knowing him, he'll run off after Eggman on his own," Tails said with a shrug, clinging onto the blue cub.

"I know what you mean Tails," Silver admitted, "But Shadow's rational. He has one goal at the moment –to help Sonic. And he knows that. He'll do everything he can to prove that he's better than Sonic. And he probably thinks that saving Sonic means he's superior. I'd bet his title of 'Ultimate Life form' on it!"

The twin tailed fox gave a sad smile, "I hope you're right,"

Silver directed his gaze out to sea –his golden eyes watching the tide wash in and out, entranced.

_If only Sonic were here..._he thought, silently, _He'd know what to say to convince Tails it's gonna be okay..._

**(...)**

Shadow couldn't help but wonder why he was helping Sonic. The blue hedgehog had been nothing but cocky arrogance to Shadow – and that was the kind of attitude which irritated the ultimate life form.

Anyway, what was Shadow's goal in this? To help Sonic, yes, but what did he get out of it? Tails and Amy would get their hero back. Rouge didn't really gain anything which probably explained why she didn't want to help. Knuckles would want his friend back. But did Shadow really want his blue copycat back?

And Silver? Why was he helping?

Something told Shadow that Silver wasn't helping just because he wanted that Chaos Emerald.

Silver had an almost infinite amount of loyalty to the gang. Despite the fact that Silver had tried to kill Sonic. Twice.

And there was the fact that Silver got nothing but snide remarks and insults from Shadow. Why did this psychic silver hedgehog stay friends with the ultimate life form? He was often forced into situations which he didn't like – but he never moaned and he just got on with them.

The idea of Silver moaning? Ludicrous. Even when Shadow was being his angriest or his grumpiest...Silver would just shrug it off and wait for Shadow's mood to pass.

Considering all of those facts as well as the fact that Silver carried the fate of his world on his shoulders...it made Shadow realise that Silver was actually a remarkable hedgehog.

"I really should tell him that...one day..." Shadow murmured to himself, unaware of someone watching him.

"Hey Shads!" A flirty voice called out to him. Shadow's shoulders slumped as he skidded to a halt and turned to face Rouge the bat.

"What is it?" Shadow gritted his teeth while watching Rouge land on the ground and pat her hair into place.

"Just thought I'd say hey," She told him, casually.

"Well, hello," Shadow was about to start running off again when Rouge's hand fluttered onto his shoulder and stopped him from leaving.

"But there is one thing..." She smirked, slyly.

Shadow sighed, waiting for her request.

"Where are you running off to?" She asked.

Shadow cleared his throat, "Angel Island,"

"Why?"

"You don't need to concern yourself with that,"

Rouge looked taken aback, "Lemme guess, to visit my knucklehead?"

"YOUR knucklehead?" Shadow grinned, deviously.

"Yes. My knucklehead and my master emerald," She frowned, "Mind if I come with you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Shadow skated off in the opposite direction. However, he rolled his eyes as Rouge flew next to him with ease.

"I can carry you up there. It's quite a long fly up there," Rouge smiled, "Although, I've noticed that you don't have wings,"

Shadow grunted, realising that Rouge had a point. He hadn't considered that, "Okay. Fine. But I don't want to make conversation,"

"Fine by me. You're no fun to flirt with anyway," Rouge stated, calmly. Shadow rolled his eyes once more before concentrating on his journey.

He had a knucklehead to find.


	6. Don't even think about it, batgirl!

***gulps* Okay, I am officially dead.**

**This story has kind of taken a back seat. Unfortunately, it hasn't helped that I lost inspiration for this story along the way. However, I have had some ideas and it's back on track! Yay!**

**Anyway, whilst I deal with my guilt for ignoring this story, MASSIVE THANKS TO: **MidnightShadow, Nate the Werehog, Slick the Wolf, Steve993, The High School Hero, Regular sonic fan, Mobius Freak, HTKWolfe777, Midnight Alexis Thorn! **Thank you so much guys!**

**Okay, on with the chapter! I really need to say something else at the end of the A/C's...any ideas? :D Enjoy! T.C.**

Chapter 6 – Don't even think about it, batgirl!

"We're here!"

Shadow's ruby eyes surveyed the scene. He hated the fact that he needed Rouge to carry him to Angel Island. He could use the Chaos Emerald...but it needed time to full regain its power and he didn't want to waste the energy which it did have.

The ivory bat had carried Shadow by lifting him up under his arms. He leapt out of her grasp and landed on the soft mushy ground. The trees had grown in height since the ebony hedgehog had last visited and the island still retained its natural beauty.

"What now?" Rouge placed her hands on her hips, frowning at the insects which were flying through the air.

Shadow gave her a sly smirk, "We find the echidna,"

(...)

"How long do you think they'll be?" Tails asked, looking worried. Silver gave him a quick shrug before staring at Amy and Sonic. The cub was sleeping in her arms and the admiration for him in Amy's eyes was overwhelming.

"Hopefully soon..." Silver yawned, stretching his arms, "This whole situation is worrying the heck out of me,"

"You're worried?" Amy's jade gaze was resting on the psychic hedgehog.

Silver frowned, "Of course. Aren't you?"

"Yes," Amy blushed, "You just don't act like you're worried,"

"Well...I am. We need to get Sonic back to normal as quickly as possible. And if this isn't Eggman...I don't see how we can find the culprit,"

"Knuckles will be able to help," Tails gave them a weak smile, "And I'm sure Shadow will come up with an idea,"

Silver chuckled, "If he hasn't killed Sonic by the end of it,"

(...)

"Shadow?"

The hedgehog smirked. Knuckles' surprised face was comical.

"Guardian," Shadow greeted, making his way up the stone steps towards the red echidna and his prized green emerald.

Knuckles frowned, "If you're here for the Master Emerald..."

"He'd have to get through me, first," Rouge smiled, deviously, as she flew nearer to the red echidna, "Hello, Knuckie. Miss me?"

"Not in the slightest," He growled.

"Enough with the flirting," Shadow snapped, feeling irritated.

Rouge laughed, "Jealous?"

"No," Shadow glared at her, "I need to take Knuckles to Tails' workshop. Not make pleasantries with a flying hitchhiker,"

"Hitchhiker? Me!" Rouge scoffed, "Who's the one who needed carrying up here?"

"I could have gotten to Angel Island with ease. I just thought that getting you to help me would be a good way of saving the Chaos Emerald's energy,"

"You used me?" Rouge's faced clouded with anger, "I should have expected as much from you,"

Shadow smirked. The bat did always like having the utmost power with everyone she met. Even him. She probably couldn't stand the idea of him having the upper hand – but pretending to need her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Knuckles coughed, not sounding sorry at all, "But why are you two here?"

"Some trouble's arisen," Shadow turned back to the echidna, ignoring the furious glares which Rouge was shooting at him, "It's to do with faker,"

Knuckles' eyes widened, "Is Sonic alright?"

"He's been better," Shadow frowned as Rouge spluttered with laughter.

"Okay. Okay," The echidna stood up, "I'll come. As long as Rouge comes too. I don't want her stealing the emerald whilst I get Sonic out of this mess. Again,"

"Is that the real reason, Knuckie?" Rouge smirked, winking.

He blushed, "Of course! Come on, batgirl! You touch that emerald and you're toast! Stay where I can see you,"

"Do you want the best view of me?" Rouge grinned, placing her hands on her hips and posing. Shadow groaned as Knuckles blushed.

"Come on," The ultimate life form ordered, storming off, "We're wasting time,"

"We're wasting your time. Not ours," The ivory bat replied, coyly. Shadow shot her a glare, but decided to say nothing.

There wasn't anything he could say.

(...)

"Wow,"

That was all that Knuckles could say as he stared at baby Sonic. Everyone was crowded around him, and as a result, the hedgehog looked a little over whelmed.

Knuckles shrugged, holding in a laugh, "So, how do we change him back?"

Everyone groaned, as Tails pouted, "You don't know how?"

"Whatcha looking at me for?" Knuckles pulled an uneasy look, "I'm no expert,"

"But...there's no magical charm which can change him back?" Silver asked.

"Oh wait! I have a whole batch stored in a cave at Angel Island. Lemme just go and get them!" The echidna remarked, sarcastically.

"Well, while you're doing that, I'll be getting reacquainted with a big green emerald," Rouge giggled.

Knuckles growled, "Don't even think about it!"

"Already thought about it!"

"I guess I'll have to knock that thought out of your head, for ya!"

"Try! I'd love to see you fail, miserably!"

"Why you little-"

"Guys!" Amy screeched, making everyone wince, "We have to get Sonic back to normal! I have a date with him in a few days time!"

"No you don't," Tails muttered.

Amy's head snapped in his direction, "What did you say?!"

"Uh!" Tails gulped, "Nothing! Guess I was mistaken! Boy, Sonic is gonna love it when he gets back to normal and goes on a date with you, Amy! Please don't hurt me..."

"Nice one, Tails," Silver smirked, punching Tails on the arm.

Shadow looked at the carnage that was unfolding. Rouge and Knuckles were about to throw punches, Amy was shooting Tails glares as the fox looked uneasy and Silver was struggling not to laugh. Sonic, himself, was looking nervous, as he balanced on Amy's lap.

The ebony hedgehog sighed.

Sonic was doomed.


	7. Ask him where the computer room is!

***chuckles nervously* heh heh, hey guys...**

**All my A/C's seem to be me apologizing for my late updates. So, I'm not going to go into it because you're probably getting bored of it. Just to let you know though – I'm really sorry guys!**

**Thank you SO much to: **Midnight Alexis Thorn, Slick the Wolf, Steve993, Regular sonic fan, Nate the Werehog, Chibi-Aibou-Kuriboh, RivalSilverFan, DeLuna The Cat, ToxicWolf1132 (**you'll like this chapter ;D)**, Zgirl101, Eden Areru, Acaybay(**Oh wow! I love your baby Sonic story! I can't believe you've read mine! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUR STORY! :D)**! **Thank you very much guys! I loved all your reviews! :D**

**Okay, so, on with the chapter! :D ENJOY! T.C**

Chapter 7 – Ask him where the computer room is!

His ears were still ringing.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Silver asked, chewing his lip nervously, as he watched the ultimate life form clench and unclench his fists.

He struggled to control his anger, "I'm fine. It's...it's nothing,"

"Well, it's obviously not nothing," The psychic hedgehog murmured, raising a cocky eyebrow. Shadow mentally noted that he was becoming more and more like Sonic, "You've been in a bad mood all morning,"

Shadow couldn't contradict him. He knew that he had been in a positively **foul **mood today. But he had a good reason. A crying baby screaming the place down at 2 in the morning was not something to envy.

Unfortunately for Shadow, the rest of the gang had come to the agreement that baby Sonic would stay at Shadow's house. Silver had laughed at that – until he was ordered to stay and help the black hedgehog. He even had his chaos emerald taken away from him, so he couldn't wander back off to the future if he got desperate.

After the team had 'agreed' this (despite the various arguments and insults that came from Rouge and Knuckles) they had soon left – and Sonic became a little downhearted at this. His mood got increasingly worse, and as a result, he began to cry and wail until the tears wouldn't stop. No matter how much dark chocolate Shadow offered him.

Silver had tried to keep him happy and talk to him after he started crying at 1:30 AM – which Shadow had been extremely grateful for. However, Silver's efforts were in vain, and the silver hedgehog had stormed into Shadow's room and told him that he 'couldn't take it anymore' and slammed his guest room's door. Leaving Shadow to try and calm Sonic down.

At around 10 o'clock, whilst Shadow and Silver were falling asleep in their breakfast, Amy Rose had 'popped round to see how things were getting on' (**translation: coming to coo over Sonic**) and ended up looking after Sonic for an hour whilst the two males took a break.

"Can you really blame me?" Shadow muttered, feeling stares on his back as he glared and grunted. He couldn't stand the city. People just couldn't take a hint, could they?

"I guess not," Silver shrugged, "I know. I have an idea,"

"If it has something to do with babies or faker, I'll fucking kill you,"

"Whoa!" The time traveller raised his hands in mock surrender, struggling to keep a grin off his muzzle, "Language, Shadow! It's fine! It'll be fun! Why don't we hang out? Take our minds off our...adorable little kid?"

The ultimate life form raised an eyebrow, but pondered the idea. Spending time with Silver the hedgehog...wasn't something that Shadow would despise. It had just never crossed his mind. Silver and Shadow had met through Sonic – and even that was only because another rising evil was threatening to take over the world. It wasn't exactly the strongest of reasons for them to be friends.

And Shadow wasn't exactly known for his social personality.

But it might be fun. Anything was preferable to listening to Sonic scream and yell.

"Okay," Shadow agreed, gruffly, "I'm curious. What do you want to do?"

Silver thought for a moment, "Um...lemme see...the mall?"

A single look was all it took for Silver to remake his decision.

"The...cinema?"

Another death glare from Shadow.

"...l-library?"

"Better...but still not ideal,"

"...nope. I've got nothing,"

Frustrated, Shadow let out a prolonged sigh. Was it really that hard for them to find something to do? Neither of them had a lot of time to relax – and the ultimate life form felt that they were wasting their rare chance of peace.

With a slight sigh, the two of them stared up at the sky, awkwardly. However, an idea struck Shadow.

"I know what we can do,"

**(...)**

"How about that one?"

"Hmmm...a crocodile...juggling a vase,"

"Now you're making this up,"

"I kid you not! Look there's the vase! And his snout!"

"How do you know it's a he?"

"I just know! Trust me! Time traveller's instinct!"

"So...you knew that cloud was going to form into the shape of a crocodile juggling with a vase? Because you're from the future?"

"...yeah. Of course,"

Surprisingly, Shadow found himself smiling. He didn't think, that of all the things they could do, he would be the one to suggest cloud watching. However, he found it a pleasurable way to pass the time. And Silver seemed to think so too.

Shadow and Maria had never really had a chance to play this game – but they did guess how big and how far away each star was when they were up on the ARK. Shadow had enjoyed it – and it was a nice memory to relive as he played a similar game with Silver.

He vaguely wondered if Silver got the chance to do things like this in the future. Shadow had seen it when he had been transported further in time with Rouge – but that was before they changed the flow of time. He didn't have a clue what the future looked like now.

Were there clouds? Was there even a sky!?

"Hey, Shads?"

He looked up, frowning at the silver hedgehog, "Don't call me that. And what is it?"

"I just said, it's your go. What does that one look like?" Silver pointed at an oddly shaped cloud to the right of the tree. The two of them were lying on the soft green grass – in the shade of a tree – outside the city. It was much quieter and calmer out there; both of them preferred it.

"Oh. Uh...a...dragon. Yeah, a dragon,"

Silver snorted, "Really? At least mine were inventive! A dragon? Doing what?"

Shadow couldn't stand the idea that he had lost to Silver. At anything, "A dragon who is running away from the rabid chicken which is chasing him with a bowl of soup,"

Silence. He seemed pretty confused, "I have no idea where you got that from,"

"Look it's there!" Shadow pointed at Silver's chest. He chuckled, as Silver looked down and Shadow took the opportunity to flick his wrist up and hit Silver's nose. The grey hedgehog simply frowned, darkly, before breaking out in laughter.

"That's the oldest trick in the book!" Silver remarked, whilst rubbing his nose.

Shadow shrugged; mildly annoyed that Silver hadn't been more annoyed. But that was one of the things he liked about Silver. He rarely got annoyed. Unless it was very important. Or if someone had insulted Blaze, "It worked. You looked,"

"Whatever," Silver's reply was fairly distant, as he looked out at the view. Shadow was vaguely curious to hear what Silver was thinking about – but didn't feel friendly enough to ask.

"Try again. What does that one look like?" Silver directed his finger at the cloud which was hovering over the city. It was fairly easy to describe – it was so ordinary that it could have been anything. However, just as Shadow was about to define it, he noticed something far more important.

"It's the doctor!" He yelled, sitting bolt upright and watching as Doctor Eggman flew past in his flying hover car. Silver, however, failed to notice.

"What? How is that Eggman? Sure, it's round...but Eggman isn't that small..."

"No!" Shadow snapped, grabbing Silver's chin and jerking the grey hedgehog's head in the direction of Eggman's retreating figure, "There's Eggman!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Let's go!" Shadow snapped, leaping up and racing after him. Silver hurried along after Shadow, not as fast as him, but still quick enough to talk to the ultimate life form.

"Why are we...going after him?" Silver called, lacking in the speed that Sonic and Shadow seemed to naturally have. Silver was a lot faster than your average mobian – but compared to Shadow and Sonic...he was like a turtle.

"See if we can change faker back to normal!" Shadow replied, gritting his teeth as he noticed that Eggman was speeding up, "Come on, Silver! We're losing him!"

"I'll catch you up!"

Shadow frowned, "What? No!"

"Go! You'll be faster than me! Now! Go ahead!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

Why not...Shadow didn't know. He didn't need Silver for this mission. It would be far easier without having to worry about protecting him as well as himself. But for some reason, Shadow felt that the mission might be more fun with Silver. He always had this optimistic and funny side which Shadow seemed to lack. And, in truth, Shadow always felt a little bit lighter and happy when Silver was around. Silver didn't mind if Shadow was sullen or miserable. He was happy enough to do the talking for both of them. And for that, Shadow was grateful.

"I...just..." Shadow didn't have a reply. Well, no reply that wouldn't make him sound soppy.

"Go! But you better wait for me when you get to the front of the base! I don't want to miss the action!"

"Deal," With a small smirk, Shadow sped up.

Finally. Some progress. Only a little longer, Sonic, a little longer...

**(...With Silver...)**

"Oh man..." Silver breathed, as he slowed to a halt and stood, pausing for breath. He hadn't run that fast in a while. But it felt good to be back in the action and running around. He'd sort of missed having an important thing to do. He felt empty without any real purpose.

"Sonic?" An unrecognisable voice boomed out to him, as a green crocodile strolled up to him, "You look different!"

"Sorry, sir," Silver mumbled, not really sorry at all, "But I'm not Sonic the hedgehog. My name is Silver the hedgehog,"

"Oh. I'm sorry," The crocodile replied, rubbing the back of his head, bashfully, "I do that a lot,"

"Yeah! Why don't you ask him for directions to the computer room, too?" A hyper and loud bee shot out of nowhere – surprising Silver. He looked rather young to be that happy to talk to strangers.

"Quiet, Charmy!" The crocodile yelled, increasing in rage and lack of patience. Silver raised an eyebrow, not wanting to get caught in their row.

The grey hedgehog took a step back, "Um, sorry, but did you want anything else from me? It's just that I'm in a bit of a rush..."

"Oh no!" The crocodile smirked, "We're just a bit worried. You see...our friend has gone missing. We can't find him anywhere,"

Silver was aware of the fact that Shadow would be waiting for him. He didn't want to annoy the ultimate life form, but he figured that Shadow would have to wait, for once in his existence.

"What's his name?" Silver asked, hiding his impatience, "Maybe I can help you out,"

"Thanks, dude!" The bee, who obviously went by the name of Charmy, yelled. His eyes lit up in delight and he hugged Silver's shoulder, making the psychic hedgehog feel a little bit uncomfortable, "I miss Espio. He's really **REALLY** quiet but he's the only one who can stop Vector doing stupid things,"

"CHARMY!" A blush spread across Vector's face, although he attempted to hide it.

"It's true! I mean, did you really think that we would find Sonic by leaving a chilli dog near our front door...?"

"That was a cunning plan which only didn't work because you ate the bait, Charmy!"

"Uhhh..." Silver chuckled, nervously, as he rubbed the back of his head, "Was your friend's name Espio?"

"Yeah," Vector's rage subsided and he began to look thoughtful, "He's a purple chameleon. A ninja. I know – it's pretty cool, right? But he spends most of his free time by himself. He didn't like our plan to find Sonic; he said that if we found Eggman, we would find Sonic. So, he went off to Eggman's base,"

"How long ago was it since he left?"

"This morning,"

"Okay," Silver gave a small nod, "My friend is also at Eggman's base. Ever heard of Shadow the hedgehog?"

"Shadow is your friend?" Vector raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised, "I didn't know he had friends. He never really hangs around with anyone other than that bat. What was her name...? Riley? Ronda?"

"Rouge," The hedgehog replied, "I know her too,"

"That's it! Yeah! Rouge!" Vector nodded in triumph.

"Well, I will go to Eggman's base to meet Shadow. We need to speak with Doctor Eggman. I will look for your friend whilst I'm there and tell him to meet you at your home. Is that okay?"

"Sure!" Charmy beamed, "Thanks, weed head!"

"Weed head?" Silver growled, "How old are you!? How do you even know what weed is!? Only one person calls me that and he's a complete ass-"

"I'm sorry about that, Silver!" Vector smiled, sheepishly, as he grabbed Charmy under his arm and gave him a threatening look, "That all sounds dandy! We'll wait at our office! We really appreciate this! Thank you!"

The two of them raced off into the distance, with Vector continuing to shout at Charmy for being 'insolent' and 'immature' and 'wearing at Vector's patience'.

Charmy didn't sound concerned, judging by his replies.

"Weed head..." Silver muttered to himself, half heartedly, "Why does everyone seem to associate me with that?"

The hedgehog shook his head, dismissing anymore thoughts about the nickname. He had two missions to fulfil now.

And an angry ultimate life form to deal with.


End file.
